Eternal Love
by RenesmeeMellark
Summary: Rosaleigh and Luke thought it was the end but it was only the begining. With an unwanted visiter it will take all they've got to stay togetber. And with Haymitch slowly dying, is there love meant for forever? And one more thing Rosaleigh is pregnant. Sequel to Generation Love
1. This is just the Begining

Sorry about the wait. Well here is the first chapter of the sequel to Generation Love. Enjoy it.

Rosaleigh's POV:

It has been 17 years since the rebellion. All of us victors of the 90th Hunger Games are married. Amanda married her childhood sweetheart Jordan. Hunter and Hannah married a year later. Brianna married Charlie even though he still had feelings for me. They divorced a year ago and I haven't seen him since. Brooklyn married a man from District 6 named Jonathon. Luke and I have been married for 15 years and I am pregnant with our third child.

Holly and Dakota got married and they have a daughter named Abby who is the same age as Luke and mine's oldest daughter Lauren. Holly is pregnant with a son they are naming Shelldon. Carly married her boyfriend Lucas after the rebellion. They have 6 kids and their youngest is Lauren's age.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that our lives have been mixed up again when Luke's dad was diagnosed with lung cancer. Luke has been taking it really hard.

Well being a mother I must talk about my children. I have 12 year old daughter named Lauren Michelle and a son named Noah James. Luke and I are naming our new baby McKinley Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it was so short. It was only the first chapter. It will be longer I promise. The trailer is up on youtube actually. Eternal Love Trailer is the title. I'll see you tomorrow with chapter 2.**


	2. An Unwanted Visiter

Well here you go.

Rosaleigh's POV:

I just feel awful. I know it is just morning sickness but it was never quite like this. I can't wait to have McKinley already. When I finally recover, I manage to get dressed for work. I work as a nurse at the hospital that my grandmother helped establish.

When I get there, my overly perky boss Janice comes over to me and says "Well hello there Rosie. How are you?" Sometimes I just wish people were born as unsociable as my mother. "I am fine Janice just a little sick from the morning sickness but I'm fine. How are you?" I say.

"Well I am fine Rose thanks for asking" she says in an overly perky way. Janice is perkier than my mother-in-law.

The time is finally 3:00 and I get to go home. I am so happy to be able to relax with my family and go to Noah's soccer game. But when I get home I find Luke sitting at the table talking to someone I hadn't seen in two years.

Luke is talking to Charlie. I sit down and I talk to Charlie. After about an hour Lauren and Noah come home and since tonight is a Friday Janessa who is Charlie and Brianna's daughter is staying with Lauren tonight. Janessa or Jani is very surprised to see her father.

Charlie explains that he was best friends with Luke in school and came to catch up with Luke.

But only I know the real reason that Charlie is back. He wants to take me from Luke like his father tried to do to my dad with my mom when she was pregnant with me and Zach.

Well that night Charlie stays with his parents. So when I get the kid to sleep I go to bed myself.

I tell Luke about my suspicions about Charlie's return. Luke dismisses this idea quickly. He says that he doesn't want to even think about losing me. Well I don't want to think about losing him either.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had nightmares about losing Luke and losing Lauren to the horrors of the Hunger Games. I know that President Rain is dead and all but you never know if the new president we elect in a few weeks will continue them.

I have a doctor's appointment the next day. We have yet another ultrasound and they find something new.

Luke and I are having twin girls.

When we ride home we brainstorm more girls' names. We settle with Karleigh Jane.

**Author's Note:**

**I felt that was a great stopping point. To clear something up, Peeta'sPearl18 I made a mistake about what type cancer Haymitch has. He does have kidney cancer.**


	3. A Birthday to Remember

Rosaleigh's POV:

I wake up with a larger stomach than usual and Luke smiling at me and Lauren and Noah about to pounce. Suddenly I scream. Then they yell "Happy Birthday!" I forgot that today was October 17th which is my birthday **(A.N. That is my actual birthday :D)**. I head straight for the toilet and empty my stomach. Gosh, the joys of pregnancy.

I go to work and Janice runs to me and yells "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE!" I was so humiliated. Soon it is three 'o clock and I punch out and go home.

When I get home I find the table set and I realize Luke will not be home until 6 and the kids will not be back until 4. Then it hits me. Charlie. Charlie set up a romantic dinner for me for my birthday. He appears and we sit down. He tells about how much he still loves me.

"Rosaleigh, you were my first love and I need you like I need oxygen to breathe or plants need carbon-dioxide to live."

"Charlie, I am married and have 2 kids and two on the way. I can't be going around having dinner with a boyfriend that is supposed to be out of my life. What would my parents think? And yours! They weren't very happy when you and Briana announced your divorce. My answer is no!"

"But why? I am charming, good-looking and a great man. I would be the perfect husband for you, the way Luke will never be."

"Again, No. I am a married woman and a pregnant mother as well."

"You can deny your love for me all you want Rosaleigh but be warned I will be back to destroy this marriage!"

Did he just say he would destroy my marriage? I need to tell Luke. The way Luke will never be, what does he mean? I am in love with Luke. Luke is an amazing husband, father, and friend to everyone.

I recall the story of Charlie's father kidnapping my pregnant mother. Gale came in and took my mother for 4 months. He raped her too. **(A.N. Yes I do remember writing that part because I hesitated on that chapter.)** Gale's wife left him with their daughter after she was born and had nothing to do with them. Gale married Glimmer Dawson, who had been married to Marvel Dawson who was Charlie and Carly's blood related father and Gale and Glimmer adopted each other's kids.

Charlie left Briana with their daughter Jani a few years after she was born like Briana's real dad did to Johanna who is Briana's mother.

If this is a family trait then Luke and I could really need some strength in our marriage. Is our love Eternal Love?

**Author's Note:**

**That is the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow to make up for last week's lost chapter. Tomorrow is my birthday so can I get some reviews for my birthday. Rosaleigh's birthday was actually based on my birthday. In a few chapters the trouble with Charlie will end and then the part about Haymitch and Luke's father son relationship after Haymitch's diagnosis and their relationship as Haymitch is dying will start and the story will end. See you tomorrow! :D**

**3,**

**Camryn A.K.A. RosaleighMellark **


	4. A New Begining

Rosaleigh's POV:

I wake to kicking from the twins. Luke is already up making breakfast. I go downstairs. The kids are still sleeping. I go to wake them up for school. Lauren is good to wake up when I tell her to get up. Noah, I have to drag him out of bed almost. Lauren suggests dumping a bucket of water on him. She goes and gets a bucket of water and dumps it on Noah. Noah jumps up so fast that he looks like a cheetah.

The kids eat breakfast and get ready. The bus comes soon after. It's hard to believe that the twins will be here in two weeks.

Around 10:30, there is a knock on the door. It's Charlie, of course. He comes and says he needs to talk to Luke.

I go get Luke. They go to Luke's study and talk. I decided to go listen by the door.

"Luke, I bet you are wondering why I am here."

"Yeah, kinda" says Luke

"Well, I have been thinking lately."

"About what?"

"I have been thinking about Rosaleigh and how much I'd wanted her. Then I thought about how much I miss Brianna. Then I realized that I needed Brianna. I decided that I needed to apologize to you for trying to steal your wife from you. I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"Ok, I forgive you. Now go get Brianna back, man."

Charlie leaves and says goodbye to me and gives me a hug. I ask Luke what had happened even though I knew. He hugged me and said he loved me very much. Then he told me what happened.

At 3:30 the bus came and dropped the kids off and left. I fix dinner for Luke, the kids and I. We sit down and eat dinner, when dinner was prepared.

About halfway through dinner I feel sharp pains in my stomach. I feel a warm liquid trickle down my leg. Then it hits me. My water just broke.

"Luke, I need to talk to you upstairs" I say.

"Alright"

We get up there and I say that my water broke and the twins are coming. He says that he will call his parents and ask if the kids can stay with them while we are at the hospital. I agree and get my bags and change clothes.

Luke takes the kids over to his parent's house. I meet him in the car.

As soon as we get in the car, he says to me "Are you ready to have a baby?"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the wait. I have had writer's block and I got my computer taken away from me by my parents. I promise chapter 5 will be up this week. Hard to believe that a year ago I started writing Katniss and Peeta: True Love. I have noticed a huge difference in writing from my first story until now. This probably the longest chapter I have ever written. To a reviewer, I sure hope this surpasses the length your cereal box stories.**

**Camryn(:**


End file.
